kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hassad
Hassad (ハサド, Hasado; "Hassad"), also known as "The Arabian Whirlwind" (アラブの旋風, Arabu no Senpū), was the affiliated fighter for Persia Petroleum and one of the five candidates who successfully passed the Kengan Annihilation Tournament preliminaries. He is also the first in line to the throne of a small nation in the Middle East.Chapter 0-4 Appearance Underneath his thawb and wrapped face, Hassad is a handsome muscular well-defined Middle Eastern man with straight draping black hair that falls a little past his neck, determined eyes and full lips. Personality Hassad is a proud and confident warrior who well readily question those in a much higher position of power than himself to gain answers to questions. Hassad is also a patriot, believing that his nation needed to expand its knowledge in order for them to build for the future; to that end, he travelled the world to study and bring back more knowledge to help his nation. However, after encountering and residing with Kaburagi Koji, he has become rather carefree such as drinking beer despite being Muslim, happily eating while the Bodyguards are on high alert and claiming that he can fight anytime, even while drunk. History Three years ago, Hassad left his nation to seek more knowledge, so he could one day return and improve his nation's condition. As he was leaving, his younger brother Giva attempted to stop him but Hassad overwhelmed him using the foreign martial art he had acquired. Using it as an example to highlight to Giva what their nation sorely lacked, Hassad went on his global journey of knowledge. Plot Participating as the affiliated fighter for Persia Petroleum, Hassad was one of the five remaining fighters in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament preliminaries. When he and the other were welcomed on board the S.S. Kengan by Chairman Katahara and his Bodyguards, he openly expressed his displeasure over the preliminaries and wanted to hear a good reason as to why 28 corporations were selectively chosen. Katahara gave Hassad a harsh but truthful response. Disillusioned, Hassad prepared to attack but was intercepted by Yodoe who quickly overwhelmed him and knocked him off of the ship into the ocean. Some time later, Hassad was saved by Kaburagi Koji and proceeded to help his saviour in his clandestine operation. Later, during Hayami Katsumasa's "revolution", Hassad appeared alongside Hayami and took down Yodoe and two other Bodyguards, noting that his had been paid. Despite initially appearing to be on Hayami's side, Hassad turned out to be working against the former, revealing that he'd actually been hired by Nogi Hideki to help take Hayami down. Power & Abilities Hassad is a powerful individual, being able to easily best the majority of fighters in the Annihilation Tournament preliminaries and being one of the remaining five. Renowned for his striking speed, he held the record for the shortest official Kengan match with a duration of 2 seconds, before his record was broken by Mikazuchi Rei.Chapter 29 However, he was effortlessly overwhelmed by Yodoe, one of Chairman Katahara's Bodyguards.Chapter 30 However, during Hayami Katsumasa's coup, Hassad easily defeats Yodoe and two other Bodyguards, even with their weapons, in a flash.Chapter 175 Technique(s) Desert Palm: The secret martial art of Hassad's royal family, this fighting style is adapted to the environment of Hassad's nation's region (which is 40% desert). The user takes a low stance and moves by sliding their feet (because it is nearly impossible to make graceful steps in the desert); these sliding motions can be likened to a shark swimming in the desert. The left hand is used only for feints while the right is used to defeat the enemy in a single strike. Shuri-te (首里手, Okinawan: Suidii): A Japanese martial art that allows for rapid blows through whip-like motions called "muchimi". Hassad learned Shuri-te through his self-study on the literature, making it a more personalised variant of the martial art. Notes & Trivia *Hassad is a Muslim, but does not appear to be very devout; he accepts Kaburagi Koji's offer of a beer, and when Kaburagi asks if he's allowed to drink beer, his response was "Allah's eyes can't reach Japan". *His favourite food is Japanese curry (more so if it's beef curry) and his least favourite food are all vegetables. *Hassad and Rama XIII are old friends.Chapter 181 **His status as a prince is unknown to all but Rama XIII (and Gaolang). *His quick defeat at the hands of Yodoe led to the Japanese fandom using his name as a verb equivalent to "jobbing". References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter